monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michelle Cake
PROSZĘ NIE USUWAĆ,STRONA W ROZBUDOWIE!!! Osobowość Michelle to urocza i przesłodka upiorka.Pomocna,pracowita,życzliwa...właściwie nie ma żadnych wad.Sama jednak twierdzi że jej największym minusem jest jej nadpobudliwość i chęć do gadania.Michelle nigdy nie odmówi pomocy,potrafi odróżnić dobro od zła.Jest wieczną optymistką,śmiało patrzącą na życie.Nigdy się nie poddaje,pracuje sumiennie.Dotrzymuje obietnic i złożonych przysiąg.Na Michelle można polegać jak na nikim innym,wszystko zawsze jej się udaje w każdym widzi czyste dobro.Niektórzy wykorzystują jej miłość do wszystkiego co pływa,chodzi, lata czy pełza.Michelle Jest wielozadaniowa,pamięta o wszystkich ważnych dla jej przyjaciół datach.Do tego jest uprzejma,kulturalna i bardzo inteligentna i spostrzegawcza a także błyskotliwa.Michelle to osoba która jest gotowa oddać ostatnie ciastko byle by sprawić komuś radość dla niej nie ma rzeczy zbyt męczących.Upiorka jest wspaniała we wszystkim a przy tym skromna i uczciwa to dla tego wszyscy (oprócz Marcy) ją kochają. Wygląd Michelle to wysoka upiorka o pół przeźroczystej skórze koloru różowego.Dziewczyna posiada trój-kolorowe włosy spływające (dosłownie) na jej łopatki. Michelle ma duże, miętowe oczy z rzęsami których zakończenia posiadają małe kuleczki.Skóra upiorki pokryta jest mazią i kryształkami. Relacje Rodzina Michelle jest hybrydą.Córką kosmity i królowej elfów w swoim kraju więc pochodzi z królewskiej rodziny.Jej przyszywaną siostrą jest Marcy La'Sweet Marcy nie znosi Michelle.Upiorka jednak mimo chłodnego traktowania przez Mar,kocha ją i wybacza każdy zadany jej cios.Święcie wierzy że każdy uśmiech i każde miłe słowo czy gest wpływa na Marcy i dzięki niej będzie lepszą osobą. Przyjaciele 'Amelie Muroame' 'Blair DeGhoul' 'Bunny Stone' 'July Joke' 'HAPPY Gajendra' 'Miusa Harumi' Miłość Michelle nigdy nie miała chłopaka choć wielu upiorów zrobiło by dla niej wszystko.Michelle miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo i kochające ją otoczenie.Pomimo swojego romantycznego charakteru i wielkiego serca przez większość życia była singielką.Obecnie jednak jest w związku z SAD'em Gajendra Michelle stara się wprowadzić trochę radości i optymizmu do jego życia. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-Nikalna cecha: Ksywka: Mich , Peach , Torcik Ulubione powiedzonka: Tortystycznie! Chieć to móc! Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny: Każdy.Patrz niżej. Znienawidzony przedmiot szkolny: Nie ma.Upiorka uważa że każdy przedmiot szkolny jest tak samo nudny jak i ciekawy. Sekrety jej pokoju: Cały pokój Michelle wykonany jest z ciasta.Dziewczyna nie posiada łóżka,śpi na suficie. Zwierzak : Świetlik imieniem Peachie Nie rusza się bez : Świeczki we włosach i chusteczek Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy '''– hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks thumb|left|120px Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. thumb|left|208px Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Specjalne zdolności Michelle *'Lewitacja' - Michelle potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności,lubi spacery *'Spełnianie życzeń '- Nie wiadomo skąd Michelle posiada tą zdolność,Jej rodzice byli naprawdę zszokowani tym faktem,w końcu uznali że to zwyczajnie dar a ich córka odegra w swoim życiu ważną rolę.Upiorka potrafi spełnić życzenie osoby aktualnie obchodzącej urodziny,podczas symbolicznego zdmuchiwania świeczek Michelle używa tej zdolności,Nie zawsze działa,spełnione życzenia otrzymują osoby naprawdę tego warte. *'Zmiana stanu skupienia '- Michelle oprócz ciała stałego może zamienić się w parę,ciecz a nawet plazmę *'Wyczuwanie emocji innych '- Michelle potrafi wyczuć kiedy ktoś jest radosny lub odczuwa inną emocję. Umiejętności *'Cukiernictwo' - Michelle to wspaniała cukierniczka i niewątpliwa mistrzyni wypieków.Wielokrotnie osiągała w tej dziedzinie sukcesy i zdobywała nagrody.Jest oficjalną cukierniczką w Candyfornii i to dzięki niej na różnych przyjęciach goście mogą kosztować tortów,Pierwszy tort w Candyfornii został upieczony na cześć urodzin Michelle. Nie zapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Filmy pełnometrażowe *Sweet Boo-Birth Day Ciekawostki *Nazwisko upiorki w przetłumaczeniu oznacza Tort lub ciasto (Ang.Cake).Mieszkańcy Candyfornii nie posiadają nazwisk tylko tzw.przezwiska Michelle sama je sobie nadała. *Michelle to wegetarianka,nie je mięsa z powodów jakichś przekonań.Po prostu jej nie smakuje. *Upiorka nie potrzebuje posiłków do życia.Jak twierdzi jedzenie daje jej radość i tylko dlatego bierze je do ust. Galeria Michelle Cake RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Michelle Michelle Cake.jpg|Oficjalny art Michelle Michelle RM.jpg|Portrecik :) Meta timeline *Luty 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Michelle Cake *Kwiecień 2016 - ujawniono istnienie Michelle *Maj 2016 - ujawniono art upiorki *Lipiec 2016 - Michelle zaliczy filmowy debiut jako jedna z głównych postaci Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Hybrydy